


A Whim and a Hope

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	A Whim and a Hope

I have this fantasy. It's something I keep firmly behind the walls Marianne taught me to build. It's simple really. It's a hope that the triumvirate between myself, Jean-Claude and Richard will actually work. That the three of us would be the team we are supposed to be. That I wouldn't dread seeing Richard, and vice versa. That I wouldn't constantly wonder when the other shoe was about to drop. I doubt it will ever happen and history has proven me right time after time, but everyone in a while I get a glimpse that it might actually work between us.


End file.
